Los Mil Y Un Cuentos IchiRukis
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: El Sultán Sharichigo ha solicitado las manos de todas las mujeres del Reino de Tartaria, sin embargo después de casarse ejecuta a sus esposas por la mañana, Rukiarezada la hermana menor del Gran Visir Byakuya decide arriesgar su vida para detener las injusticias que el rey ha hecho por venganza, sin embargo descubre que un Demonio llamado Ogichiyinn esta detrás de todo esto...
1. Preámbulo

_Hola estimado lector, ya sea uno de mis pocos seguidores le agradezco su atención y su apoyo en mi primer historia en Fan Fiction llamado "El Cuervo Y La Mariposa" que está en progreso hasta el día de hoy. Si usted es nuevo seguidor, sea bienvenido al fruto de lo que mi humilde mente le puede ofrecer._

_A continuación le presento un nuevo proyecto llamado "Los Mil Y Cuentos IchiRukis", no sé si me alcanzará la vida para cumplir con esa cantidad de cuentos, pero he decidido llevarlas a cabo para demostrar mi fanatismo por la historia que Tite Kubo creó._

_Comenzamos con la historia que espero sea de su agrado:_

**Los Mil Y Un Cuentos IchiRukis**

**Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías**

"**Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"**

— **¡No hay otra opción hermano!, ¡debes entregar mi mano al arrogante Sultán Sharichigo! — **expresaba con tristeza en su mirada Rukiarezada, la hermana menor del gran Visir Byakuya.

— **Perdóname Rukiarezada, mi trabajo como el gran Visir del Sultán es entregarle a su excelencia la mano de toda mujer virgen del reino. —** dijo Byakuya ocultando su indignación con su acostumbrada seriedad cotidiana, ante el desalmado mandato que desde hacía mucho tiempo el gobernante de Tartaria le había ordenado. **— No entiendo ¿qué pasó con el joven Sharichigo?, desde que su última prometida asesino a sus padres, ya no es el mismo chico, en que el reino deposito sus esperanzas para traer la paz y la justicia a esta región. — **pensó el Visir mientras su hermana lo miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— **Byakuya hermano, esta crueldad tiene que terminar, muchas chicas del pueblo han muerto, no podemos permitir una víctima más. — **continuó la chica de cabello oscuro.

— **Lo sé, sin embargo ¿por qué tú Rukiarezada? ¿Por qué tienes que ofrecer tu vida? — **manifestó su preocupación el joven Visir ante la decisión que había tomado su imprudente hermana.

— **Soy la hermana menor del Gran Visir Byakuya, ¿quién más puede detener las atrocidades del Sultán? — **afirmó la muchacha de ojos claros.** — Además Sharichigo sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, no puedo permitir que asesine a más niñas por cumplir una estúpida venganza. — **comentó Rukiarezada como esperando que la respuesta tranquilizara a su hermano.

— **El ya no es el mismo chico que conociste hace unos años Rukiarezada, el dolor por la pérdida de su familia lo ha transformado en un Demonio — **trato de advertirleByakuya a su valiente hermana.

Un silencio incomodó invadió la residencia del Consejero, Byakuya pensaba la manera de convencer a Rukiarezada de abandonar esa idea suicida, el Visir sabía que aquel príncipe después de contraer nupcias y pasar una noche al lado de su esposa, a la mañana siguiente ordenaba ejecutarla, no podía permitir que su hermana menor corriera la misma suerte.

— **¡hermano confía en mí solo por esta vez! — **exclamo Rukiarezada mientras tomaba las manos frías del Visir, que ya no pudo mantener esa actitud inmutable y comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

— **¡De acuerdo, solo prométeme que la razón que te ha dado ese extraño sentimiento de valentía, también te traerá de regreso sana y salva! — **aceptó el Gran Visir mientras abrazaba a Rukiarezada, tal vez esta sería la última vez que tendría a su hermana entre sus manos.

Un Carruaje lujoso se detuvo enfrente de la mansión del ministro, mientras los sirvientes del Sultán abrían las puertas y esperaban la salida de la nueva prometida del Rey.

El momento de la despedida había terminado, Rukiarezada con el corazón trastornado, y sacudiéndose el llanto, salió de la residencia y mientras caminaba hacia el coche, su vista se dirigió al palacio "Las Noches", el alcázar donde vivía el monarca de Tartaria, su estructura era majestuosa que los súbditos creían que sus muros eran tan altos, que atravesaban el cielo.

—**Es hora de partir —** dijo uno de los sirvientes al cochero, después que la chica abordo el carruaje, quién inmediatamente se puso en marcha hacia el palacio.

Rukiarezada miraba por la ventana como el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, mientras los comerciantes recogían su mercancía, pudo sentir un poco de paz cuando veía a los niños jugar con alegría, pero poco a poco al acercarse a la fortaleza ese sentimiento de tranquilidad empezó a desvanecerse, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su mente.

— **¿Qué estoy haciendo?, han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vi a Sharichigo, ¿Será la nostalgia de mi niñez o la simpatía que le tenía a ese niño llorón de cabello naranja, lo que me ha dado la osadía de volverlo a ver? — **pensaba la muchacha mientras el fin del viaje se aproximaba.

Las colosales puertas de "Las Noches" se abrieron al atardecer, revelando un exótico paraíso en su interior, un enorme jardín cubría el pórtico que conducía a la entrada del palacio, parvadas de aves de múltiples colores volaban en los alrededores, mientras los tigres observaban atentos desde la sombra de los árboles, enormes fuentes esculpidas fascinaban la vista de Rikiarezada y al mismo tiempo despertaban los recuerdos de su infancia junto al pequeño príncipe.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a su destino, la chica fue recibida por Ulquiorra Cifer, el capataz de "Las Noches" y sirviente por más de tres generaciones de la familia real, su extraña apariencia siempre llamó la atención de Rukiarezada, la palidez de su piel y su aspecto indiferente le hizo acordarse de aquella vez que asusto al miedoso de Sharichigo, haciéndole creer que era un vampiro, después de leerle un libro de leyendas occidentales que le regalo su hermano Byakuya.

— **Bienvenida a las "Noches" señorita Rukiarezada — **menciono con seriedad Ulquiorra.

— **Pensé que se olvidaría de mi Señor Cifer — **contestó un poco asombrada la muchacha, mientras era conducida por el mayordomo a una habitación.

— **¡Cómo olvidarse de usted si era una chiquilla molesta! — **exclamó con reserva el sirviente.

Rukiarezada sonrió al escuchar esto y meditó un poco **— El señor Cifer no ha cambiado nada, sigue mostrando esa apatía familiar, ¿Qué habrá cambiado en Sharichigo?, quizás la muerte de sus padres lo ha perturbado tanto que… —**

— **En esta habitación encontrará el vestido que el Señor Sharichigo ha elegido para el rito. — **interrumpió el monologo interno de la chica. **— Será mejor que se cambie la boda comenzará en algunos instantes — **ordeno Ulquiorra mientras cerraba la puerta de la alcoba, dejando a Rukiarezada en compañía de dos ancianas que se dispusieron a vestirla.

— **Un vestido europeo veo que Sharichigo y mi hermano comparten esos gustos tan extravagantes —** especuló la doncella, aunque trataba de reconfortarse con pensamientos alegres, no podía evitar estar preocupada de los crímenes que el Sultán había perpetrado.

Rukiarezada estaba lista para enfrentarse a su viejo amigo, aunque no tenía un plan que pudiera impedir las fechorías del Sultán.

— **¿Qué tonta como pude llegar tan lejos sin tener un método para enfrentarme a Sharichigo? — **dudó la damisela mientras caminaba por los "interminables" pasillos del palacio, sus pensamientos generaban más incertidumbre a la chiquilla, que sentía se ahogaba en un mar de nerviosismo.

— **Señor Sharichigo su prometida esta lista — **presentó el capataz a Rukiarezada ante el joven Sultán, quién se encontraba de espaldas, vestido muy elegante como los emperadores occidentales.

— **La hermana menor de vuestro Gran Visir: La joven Rukiarezada. —** continuó Ulquiorra ante el resto de los sirvientes que presenciaban la ceremonia.

— **¡Rukiarezada! — **volteó con el rostro sorprendido el joven Sultán.

— **¡Sharichigo! — **dijo sorprendida la chica. **— No has cambiado nada, ¡Sigues teniendo la misma cara de tonto de siempre!, ¿ya no te atemoriza el señor Cifer? —** se burló la muchacha, quien en esos instantes se olvidó de la tensión y del riesgo que corría su vida.

— **¡Mira quién habla enana, tus dibujos siguen siendo igual de malos que tu humor! — **respondió Sharichigo molestó iniciando así una pelea verbal como los que acostumbraban a sostener cuando eran niños.

— **¡Qué dices niño llorón!, ¿todavía crees que el señor Cifer es Vlad el "Empalador"?, no me digas que sigues siendo un cobarde — **continuó la discusión Rukiarezada.

— **Cállate, chica plana, no sé ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me casaría contigo? —** se defendió el chico esperando dejar en jaque a su prometida.

— **¡Eres un estúpido animal Sharichigo! — **termino la pelea noqueando de un solo puñetazo al Sultán.

— **Niños molestos — **juzgó Ulquiorra mientras levantaba al monarca del suelo, mientras Rukiarezada se arrepentía de golpear a Sharichigo, preocupada esperaba a que el Sultán recuperará la conciencia para encerrarla en la prisión o en el peor de los casos ejecutarla.

Cuando el rey despertó sorprendió a todos cuando ordeno al Juez de Tartaria, iniciara la boda de inmediato.

— **Su alteza Sharichigo ¿acepta usted a la señorita Rukiarezada como su legítima esposa, para protegerla, amarla y respetarla todo los días de su vida? — **inicio el acto con la parte final del rito, el desconcertado Juez.

— **¡Acepto**! **— **contesto con seriedad el Sharichigo.

— **Y usted Señorita Rukiarezada ¿acepta usted como su legítimo esposo a su excelencia Sharichigo? — **prosiguió el Magistrado.

— **¡Jamás aceptaría a este imbécil como mi esposo! — **respondió con dignidad la doncella.

— **Ella ha dicho que sí, continué — **ordenó el Sultán.

— **Estás sordo dije que no — **mantuvo su posición Rukiarezada.

— **No la escuche y prosiga ahora con el rito —** decidió Sharichigo por la chica.

— **¡Por el poder que emana del reino, los declaró Rey y Reina de Tartaria! —**finalizó el Ministro mientras el resto de los testigos contemplaban sorprendidos tan inusual unión.

Rukiarezada unió su vida pero no sabía con quién lo había hecho, si con el despiadado Sultán que asesinaba al amanecer a sus esposas, o con Sharichigo aquel niño tímido y ruiseño con quien miraba las estrellas hasta el amanecer.

— **Dime la verdad Rukiarezada, ¿Por qué decidiste casarte conmigo? — **interrogó el rey a su nueva esposa.

— **¡Idiota, tu decidiste por mí!, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? — **aclaró la chica molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sharichigo tomo de las manos a Rukiarezada y la llevó al balcón del dormitorio que compartirían esa noche, situada en la parte más alta del palacio, donde como en su infancia mirarían las estrellas una vez más.

— **Hace mucho tiempo que no levantó mi mirada al cielo, Rukiarezada contigo no puedo ocultar mi pasión por las estrellas. — **se sinceró el joven Sultán.

— **Sharichigo ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que miramos el firmamento? — **preguntó la chica ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

— **¡A ti también te gustan las cosas que a nadie le interesan! —** contestó el muchacho de cabello anaranjado.

— **Si — **suspiró Rukiarezada, se encontraba ante el escenario menos esperado, un sudor frío invadió sus manos, y sentía mariposas en el estómago, **— ¿Qué me sucede?, no es el momento para sentir**, **se suponía que Sharichigo era un rey hambriento de venganza, pero solo puedo ver a ese niño con quien compartía la misma lluvia, el mismo sueño y la misma Luna. — **pensó la muchacha.

— **¿Por qué Sharichigo?, ¿Por qué has cometido esos pecados tan espantosos? —** interrogo la doncella al monarca, esperando escuchar una justificación que la liberara de sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho.

Sin embargo Sharichigo permaneció en silencio un momento, después una sonrisa siniestra emergió de la oscuridad de su rostro, se incorporó, caminando lentamente hasta llegar enfrente de la chica, la tomo por el cuello y le dijo:

— **¡Venganza!, ¡una mujer a la que le di toda mi confianza me destruyo por completo! — **reveló el Sultán intentando asfixiar a Rukiarezada.

— **Ahora lo entiendo todo, esa mirada no es de Sharichigo, eres un demonio que ha poseído su cuerpo — **descubrió la damisela.

— **Así es mi nombre es Ogichiyinn, pero no necesitas recordar esto, ya que mañana serás ejecutada. — **dijo entre carcajadas el malévolo demonio. **— Necesito más sangre de mujeres vírgenes para saciar mi hambre de justicia. — **remató el hollow interno del Sultán.

— **Debo admitir que Sharichigo tenía una novia muy hermosa, aunque muy enana. — **Se burlaba el extraño ser, mientras sus piel se aclaraba hasta ser blanca y sus ojos se fundieron en la oscuridad.

Rukiarezada parecía estar condenada, por una parte su corazón se encontraba en paz, ya que Sharichigo no era el culpable de una retorcida venganza, y por otro lado podía sentir la tristeza de Byakuya al no cumplirle su promesa.

Cuando todo parecía perdido un libro cayó de entre el vestido de la chica, abriéndose en una página donde mostraba la ilustración de un caballero enfrentándose a un dragón.

— **¿Qué es eso? — **Se sorprendió Ogichiyinn, quien soltó el cuello de Rukiarezada y se dirigió a curiosear el libro.

— **Es un libro de cuentos — **explicó Rukiarezada.

— **Cuentos, adoro los cuentos — **manifestó eufórico el demonio.

— **En serio es una lástima me has condenado a muerte, si tuviera un día más de vida te contaría uno de mis cuentos favoritos. — **habló con inteligencia la muchacha, esperando que su estrategia diera resultados.

— **¡Esta bien, cuéntame una historia, si es buena te dejaré vivir un día más pero si fallas tu vida es mía! — **propuso Ogichiyinn.

Rukiarezada no podía creerlo, ahora su vida y la de las chicas del reino estaba en sus manos, solo tenía que cautivar al Demonio que poseía a Sharichigo, el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una estrategia que le permitiera cumplir su promesa.

La doncella tomo su libro y se sentó a contar su primer cuento IchiRuki.

— **Había una vez en un país muy lejano… — **

Continuara…


	2. Primera Noche: La Historia De Un Tuerto

_Nuevamente sea bienvenido estimado lector, he leído cada uno de sus comentarios y a pesar del poco tiempo que he tenido para escribir, he decidido regresar, así que mil disculpas por la ausencia, como ustedes ya saben este proyecto llamado "Los Mil Y Cuentos IchiRukis", está basado en "Las mil y una noches", por quienes conozcan esta obra y quienes seguirán está historia sabrán que existe "erotismo" y descripción de escenas que podrían considerarse ofensivas para cierto público, por lo que podría o no incluir en este fanfiction descripciones aptas sólo para un público maduro._

_Comenzamos con el primer relato de Rukiarezada que espero sea de su agrado:_

**Los Mil Y Un Cuentos IchiRukis**

**Primera Noche: "Historia de un hombre que quedó tuerto"**

**Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías**

"**Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"**

— **¡Vamos qué estás esperando!, ¡Inicia con el relato qué la noche es corta! — **Dijo Ogichiyinn mientras se sentaba en el áspero suelo del balcón.

Rukiarezada tomo su libro, comenzó a hojearlo nerviosa, no sabía nada sobre los gustos de un Demonio, mientras cambiaba las hojas con sus pequeñas y nerviosas manos, su corazón no dejaba de latir por la adrenalina.

— **¿Qué pasa?, ¿A caso no tienes una historia que satisfaga al gran Ogichiyinn? —** Se burlaba el Hollow mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su entrepierna y sonreía con la lengua de fuera.

La hija del Visir no pudo elegir y decidió confiar más en el azar que hasta esa noche le había sonreído.

— **Está es la historia de un hombre que perdió su ojo izquierdo…— **Comenzó Rukiarezada pero no tardo mucho tiempo cuando fue interrumpida.

— **¡Aburrido! ¡Parece que alguien quiere perder la cabeza al amanecer! — **se burlaba el nefasto oyente con unas carcajadas tan fuertes que retumbaban por todo el palacio.

— **¡Espera aún no has escuchado la historia! — **contesto Rukiarezada y le arrojo el libro en la cara del Demonio. **— ¡No puedes juzgar un libro soló con el nombre o la apariencia idiota! — **terminó de reprender al Hueco olvidando el temor que hasta hace unos instantes sentía.

— **¡Maldita enana, más te vale que sea una buena historia o yo mismo te asesinaré! — **sentenció con sus palabras Ogichiyinn.

— **Está es la historia de un hombre que quedó tuerto, un hombre joven y de cabello color naranja, y este es su relato. — **Prosiguió la chica mirando sin miedo a su extraño oyente:

Después de muchas peripecias, había logrado escapar de una isla en la que estuve mucho tiempo.

Comencé a caminar sin descanso por el terreno hostil y seco invocando el nombre de Alá. A la distancia, me pareció ver una enorme fogata. Me acerqué. Pensé que se trataba de un grupo de hombres haciendo un asado. Sin embargo, al llegar allí vi que lo que creía que era una fogata era un palacio grande hecho de bronce. Mientras lo miraba, diez hombres jóvenes, de distintas estaturas y notables rasgos faciales, salieron del interior. Los acompañaba un anciano calvo y a pesar de su aspecto huraño parecía ser venerable.

Había un sujeto de cabello en punta, parecían ser como las púas de un puercoespín, era el más alto y violento del grupo a mi parecer, otro era de cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, uno poseía barba y una extraña ropa bastante colorida, bebía mucho y solo hablaba de mujeres bellas, uno más tenía el cabello blanco era muy amable, pero solía enfermarse con mucha facilidad, al igual que un sujeto descendiente de una familia noble, serió, frío, con amplió sentido de la justicia, su rostro resplandecía…

— **¿Espera un minuto estás hablando del Vizir de Sharichigo, tú hermano? — **interrumpió por segunda vez Ogichiyinn riéndose de manera burlona.

— **¡Sí!, ¡es mi hermano así luce él siempre! — **respondió Rukiarezada mientras contenía su enojo con la concentración suficiente para continuar la historia, de inmediato continuó la historia:

Dentro del grupo se encontraba otro hombre que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y parecía burlarse de los demás, un chico que a pesar de su edad se comportaba de manera más madura que el resto, un sujeto con el rostro pintado de blanco que hablaba mucho sobre el conocimiento y las ciencias, un sujeto gordo que comía todo el tiempo y el último era un joven bastante misterioso que usaba un lenguaje bastante educado.

Me asombró notar que los diez jóvenes y el anciano eran tuertos del ojo izquierdo.

— _¡Qué extraño! — Me dije, — ¿Cómo es posible tanta coincidencia? _mientras reflexionaba a cerca de ello, los hombre se acercaron a mí.

— _¡La paz sea contigo! —me dijeron. _Los saludé, y luego les relate mis aventuras.

Me invitaron a comer dentro de su palacio, había numerosas salas ricamente adornadas, en el centro se encontraban sus aposentos, once lechos donde descansaban cada uno de ellos, escuche la historia del pasado de cada uno de ellos, eran ex-capitanes y tenientes retirados, sin embargo no escuche nada acerca de sus ojos izquierdos.

— _Descansa hermano pero no nos preguntes nada acerca de lo que veas. — Dijo el sujeto de cabello largo y blanco. _

El anciano le entrego a cada uno de ellos una jarra llena de ceniza y carbón, cada hombre se echó encima la ceniza en la cabeza y con el carbón marcaron su ojo derecho. Después comenzaron a llorar y a quejarse, clamaban:

— _Hemos actuado mal, no hemos sido buenos. — _Así estuvieron hasta el amanecer, cuando se levantaron y lavaron sus caras.

Yo, fiel a mi promesa no pregunté nada. Pero como lo mismo ocurrió los siguientes diez días, no pude contenerme. Les dije, entonces: **— **_¡Por Alá! quiero pedirles que me expliquen por qué hacen todo esto y por qué tienen el ojo izquierdo cegado._

Ellos me rodearon y contestaron. **—**_Desgraciado, ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso?_** — **esperaban mi respuesta con cierta tensión. 

— _Prefiero morir._** —**_ Insistí _**— **_si no lo sé de una vez._

— _¿Te asustaría perder tu ojo izquierdo?_** — **Me preguntó el más joven de todos.

— _De nada me sirve mi ojo izquierdo, si no sé lo que quiero saber. _**— **respondí esperando saciar mi curiosidad.

— _¡Qué se cumpla la voluntad de Alá! _**— **_dijo el anciano con resignación._

— _Perderás tu ojo izquierdo por tu propio deseo, además aunque lo pierdas, ya no podrás volver aquí, porque tú no eres un capitán o un teniente. _**— **agregó el viejo, mientras ordenaba al resto que trajeran un carnero, que degolló, le desprendió la piel y la limpió cuidadosamente.

Los jóvenes me dijeron luego:

— _Con está piel te disfrazarás de carnero y esperarás al gran pájaro "Rokh", que con su enorme fuerza te trasladará por los cielos y te llevará a su nido, en la montaña más alta. Al llegar ahí, con la espada que ahora te damos, saldrás de la piel, y el pájaro se irá. Entonces avanzarás hacia un palacio mucho más grande y lujoso que esté, repleto de oro y piedras preciosas. Te introducirás por una puerta gigantesca y verás lo que encuentras allí. Nosotros dejamos en ese lugar no solo nuestros ojos izquierdos, sino nuestros corazones y todas las noches nos lamentamos. _**— **una vez que terminaron de decirme todas las indicaciones me llevaron hasta la terraza.

— _Tú destino ha de cumplirse _**— **Concluyo el anciano y después todos se alejaron. Casi de inmediato, el pájaro Rokh se apoderó de mí y muy pronto estuve en la cima de la montaña. Rápidamente rompí la piel con el sable y, profiriéndole grandes gritos, ahuyenté al ave, que era inmensa, del tamaño de doce elefantes y un largo de veinte camellos.

Anduve caminando un tiempo hasta llegar al palacio. La descripción que había recibido de los jóvenes era insuficiente, era más bello de lo que me llegue a imaginar. La puerta por la cual entre era totalmente de oro y a su alrededor existía muchas puertas más, hechas de madera fina con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Cada una de ellas llevaba a amplios jardines donde se amontonaban los tesoros.

Sin embargo todo eso no se comparaba a la belleza de cuarenta muchachas, cuya hermosura trastornaba los sentidos. Viéndome se incorporaron y corrieron hacia mí.

— Esta es tu casa, ¡Oh invitado nuestro!, llegas a nuestros corazones y te quedas con nosotras. **— **A continuación me sentaron junto a ellas y me rodearon.

— _Oh, dueño nuestro _**— **dijeron **— **desde ahora somos tus esclavas.

Luego comenzaron a atenderme. Una me lavo los pies con agua, otra roció de perfumen mis manos con una jarra de oro; otra me vistió con suaves prendas, adornados con hilos de plata; otra me dio de beber un agua maravillosa, que alivió mi sed, otra me sonreía con sus dientes tan blancos como las mismas perlas que adornaban su cuello, otras me contemplaban con dulzura; otra me decía: _"Amado mío"_; otra extendía sus brazos incitantes; mientras el resto bailaba ondulando sus caderas y no paraban de decirme: _"Fuego de mi corazón", "Lámpara de mis ojos", "Ven a nosotras y apaga la sed de nuestra soledad"_.

Mientras me atendían me dijeron: **— **_Dueño nuestro, cuéntanos tu vida, pues hemos estado demasiado tiempo sin un hombre._

Lo hice así y les conté mi historia. Al anochecer, encendieron muchas lámparas, velas hasta que la sala quedó tan iluminada como si fuera de día. Arreglaron la mesa y la colmaron con manjares exquisitos, de bebidas estimulantes, juegos, baile y cantos. Yo comí entretanto hasta que una de ellas cautivó mi atención.

Ella era una chica pequeña de estatura a comparación de las demás, pero sus ojos claros, su rostro pálido, su mirada triste y perdida me encadenó de alguna forma a su cuerpo.

Cuando el banquete culminó, se me acercaron y me dijeron:

— _¡Oh, dueño nuestro!_ Ya es hora de los goces del lecho. Escoge a una de nosotras y no temas ofendernos. Cada una disfrutará contigo una noche, y más tarde, podremos repetir esos juegos.

Escuchándolas, vacilé. ¡A pesar de que todas eran bellas!, cerré mis ojos y no pude pensar en nadie más que en aquella mujer de hace unos momentos, de cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos como estrellas, sin dudarlo dos veces la tome para sorpresa de todas las presentes y de ella misma.

— _¿Yo señor mío, pero no sé qué puede ver en mí? _**— **Dudó la chica, mientras la tomaba de la mano y besaba sin contestar su pregunta.

— _Soló te quiero a ti todas las noches durante el resto de mi vida._** — **Al escuchar esto la muchacha me llevó a su aposento, ella me desnudo y yo no paraba de besarla mientras le quitaba su escasa vestimenta.

Acariciándome ella, mordiéndola yo, presionando nuestra piel, copulamos cuarenta veces cada noche, mientras ella murmuraba:

— _¡Oh, cuánto gozar!, ¡Oh, cuánto placer!, ¡Oh, Amado mío ojala nunca nos pudiéramos separar!_

Así transcurrió un año, y aunque tuve la oportunidad de copular con el resto de las chicas, no lo hice, ya que nunca dejaba de pensar en las curvas de sus nalgas pequeñas y en su rostro traslucido por el sudor de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando el año terminó, aquella chica de la que me llegue a enamorar me dijo:

— _¡Oh, dueño mío, debemos abandonarte ahora, al igual que hicimos con otros! Aunque no fuiste el primero, para mí fuiste el mejor amante y me duele abandonarte._** — **Mientras decía todo eso, lloraba y se lamentaba. Entonces le pregunte:

— _¿Por qué me abandonas, si es cierto todo lo que dices? _

Y ellas me contestaron:

— _Debes saber que todas somos hijas de un mismo rey, pero de distintas madres. Vivimos en este palacio desde que teníamos 13 años. Todos los años Alá nos concede un hombre, que con el tiempo se llega a enamorar de una de nosotras, sin embargo, cada año tenemos que ausentarnos para encontrarnos con nuestro padre y nuestras madres por espacio de cuarenta días. Ha llegado ese momento._

— _¿Puedo esperarte aquí hasta que regreses? _**— **Le pregunte a la pequeña damisela.

— _¡Por la gloria de Alá, si decides esperarme aquí me sentiré muy agradecida, si esa es tu voluntad!_** — **Contestó la chica_ quien se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. _** — **_Toma las llaves del palacio, siempre ha sido tu casa, evita solo una cosa: abrir la puerta de bronce qué se encuentra al fondo del jardín. ¡No lo hagas por ningún motivo, te lo suplicó por favor! _**— **Al terminar su advertencia lo besó y aún con tristeza en su mirada se marchó.

El resto de las mujeres me abrazaron, lloraron y acto seguido se fueron. Yo deambule por el enorme palacio, utilizando las llaves para abrir cada puerta de una en una.

La primera puerta que abrí me llevó a un huerto repleto de árboles frutales, de sorprendente tamaño, plátanos, peras, granadas y manzanas, comí hasta saciarme, sin dejar de agradecer a Alá mi suerte.

La segunda puerta daba pasó a un jardín maravilloso, donde se entrecruzaban manantiales de riego cuidadosamente dispuestos. Todas las flores del Universo estaban allí.

Tras la tercera puerta había pájaros de todas las especies, ubicados en una colosal jaula, donde los escuche hasta el anochecer.

Al otro día abrí el resto de las puertas y la riqueza que se encontraba detrás de ellas superaba una a la otra conforme descubría su contenido: Perlas del tamaño de un huevo, pilas de diamantes que brillaban como si fueran la Luna, una montaña de oro apilada y monedas de oro y plata de cada región del mundo.

Así día a día fui abriendo las puertas. Cuando estuvo a punto de cumplirse el plazo del regreso, solo quedaba abrir la puerta de bronce. Me acordé entonces de mi promesa y de aquella chica de quién me enamore. De sus movimientos ondulantes, de sus cálidas caricias, de la suavidad de su piel, del sabor dulce de sus labios y de sus exclamaciones de placer.

Sin embargo la tentación me abrumaba y termine desobedeciendo la advertencia…

— **¿**_**Qué más pasó?, ¿Cómo pudo quedar tuerto?**_** — **dijo Ogichigynn.

— **Ya está a punto de amanecer, y me encuentro cansada, si quieres saber el final tendrás que posponer la ejecución un día más. — **respondió Rukiarezada con ingenió mientras el Demonio se incorporaba molestó.

— **¡No sabía que fueras una perra tan lista!, está bien niña estúpida tienes un día más de vida, aprovéchalo por qué mañana me contarás el final y tu vida será mía. — **manifestó Hollow mientras tomaba a la fuerza a la muchacha y la besaba, mientras ella lloraba de angustia, de pronto la mano del Demonio dejó de apretarle el cuello y el contacto brusco de sus labios pasó a ser suave y delicado, el Sol brillaba nuevamente en el reino de Tartaria y el Sultán Sharichigo volvía a ser él mismo.

— **¡Perdóname Rukiarezada, perdóname no quiero perderte! — **exclamó el Sultán con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— **Yo tampoco quiero perderte Sharichigo, por eso encontraremos una manera de derrotar el Demonio que posee tu cuerpo. — **consoló la muchacha al desconsolado rey después de volverlo a besar, un nuevo día llegaba al reino y con él una nueva esperanza.

**Continuara…**


End file.
